The present invention relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a household appliance that allows food to be stored at a low temperature in an internal storage space that is shielded by a door and is configured to store foods in optimal condition by cooling an inside portion of the storage space using cool air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration cycle.
Such a refrigerator has been becoming larger and multifunctional as the dietary life changes and users' preferences vary, and a refrigerator having various structures and convenience devices for convenience of users and freshness of stored food is being marketed.
Typically, in the refrigerator, moisture in the refrigerator can be attached to an evaporator by repeated cooling operation. In a case where excessive moisture is attached to the evaporator and frost is generated, there is a problem that the efficiency of heat exchange with the evaporator is lowered and flow of a cool air path in the space where the evaporator is disposed is blocked and thus the flow of cool air is obstructed.
In order to solve such a problem, a refrigerator has been developed in which a heater is installed in the evaporator, and the heater is operated in a defrosting operation, which is performed every predetermined period, so as to melt frost attached to the evaporator.
Representatively, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0028126 discloses a refrigerator having a heater cover for preventing the defrost water falling from the evaporator from contacting a heater main body.
However, there is a problem that structure for mounting the heater cover is complicated in such a technique of the related art.
In addition, there is a problem that air in the refrigerator is moved from the lower side to the upper side of the evaporator and, at this time, the flow of air is lowered by the heater cover.
In addition, there is a problem that the heat generated from the heater main body can be shielded by the heater cover at the upper side thereof, flow of hot air in the upper direction is restricted, and thus defrost efficiency is lowered.